Star Falco 64
by JustAnotherNerd
Summary: Just a story about the adventures of Star Falco. Takes place at the end of Command. Obviously. Review, and tell me what needs improving, or just agree that Star Fox needs more games.
1. Chapter 1

Assuming both the Star Falco, and Kursed endings both happened.

Chapter 1: A Day on Kew

Kursed walked through a marketplace. She was just looking for groceries. She hadn't realized what was heading her way.

"… Mmmm… Nope. Haven't seen her. Sorry sir," a rather warty toad said. He turned away from Fox McCloud.

"Okay, thanks for your time any way!" He called after him. He looked around. Who to try next?

Kursed hid behind a store selling fruit listening to what her former team mate was saying.

"What's she like?" asked the ion, tilting his head.

"She's kind, sweet, caring, but also tough, and a fighter when it comes down to it. Sound familiar?"

"…No. Sorry," the lion shrugged.

Kursed couldn't believe what she was witnessing. It was her picture… and after what she'd done, Fox still described her like that?

She tried to sneak away to the store on the other side. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," She heard that voice that played through her head so often say. She turned around. And their eyes met…

"I don't think we've met but, have you seen this girl?" he asked her.

Kursed looked at the picture of herself so many years ago.

"No," she told him.

"Damn. I heard that a blue fox matching Krystals description was seen here, but I guess it was just you."

"…Yeah. Just. Me."

"Man I'm tired," Fox said, more to himself than anyone else. He looked around. "Ah Ha!"

He walked over to a pole that only a blind person could ever miss. There he left a large poster of Krystal that read, "Missing: Name, Krystal. Reward for information: 1500 credits. Reward for exact whereabouts: 20, 000 credits." The rest just explained her characteristics, height, weight, etc.

"Umm… That's quite a reward," Kursed noticed.

"Yeah…" Fox said. There was an optimistic grin on his face.

"Won't that… make you… bankrupt or something?"

"Don't care. Just as long as I find her. I leave these everywhere I go… right before I move on."

"Move… on? You're… You're going?"

"I've been here a month now, and she's not here. I plan to hit all the major cities on this planet. I'm only here because someone got you mixed up with Krystal."

Her ear twitched slightly. The witness must have seen her before her appearance changed so… greatly.

"Good luck with that," she told him.

"Thanks… Sorry what was your name?"

"… Kursed," she told him. "Just Kursed."

"Cruel parents," he stated, completely missing the emphasis on the K.

Kursed watched painfully as an Arwing flew away to larger city somewhere. She wanted him to recognize her. But if he really couldn't even be bothered to do that…

"Well I gotta say Katt. When you said "Let's take the job," I had my doubts," Falco said in a voice so full of joy that he had to be furious. "Well, then we went through an asteroid field, suffered heavy damage to the Great Falcon's fuel tank, and gave Dash serious whiplash. And the repairs are costing about 90% of how much we actually earned from the job, because we forgot to mention, 'plus expenses'. So… Was it worth it? Eh? Was it worth 5555.56 credits Katt? Eh?"

"As I recall, you're the one who was supposed to be leading us through it, and couldn't figure out which way was up on the radar!"

Dash simply rubbed his neck and made a slight hissing sound. He wasn't worried. These two ALWAYS argued, but they never meant it. Besides, they had plenty of money. Thanks to him. He knew enough to start a back up account. And the missions they flew? BIG money.

"Hey when you're done, I'll be at that restaurant over there," He said, pointing across from the mechanics shop.

Falco shoved a few credits into his hand.

"Grab me a sub-pork sandwich," he told him.

Katt shoved some money in his hand as well.

"I'll have a sub-TURKEY sandwich," Katt said.

"What! I told you, as a leader, I don't care if it IS a sub species no one's allowed to eat bird!" He yelled waving his arms.

"Well you're more than welcome to order sub-cat!"

"You can't eat cat!" He yelled at her.

Dash was already walking through the door.

"What'll ya have, short stuff?" the clerk asked.

"Sub-Chicken sandwich with lettuce cheese and tomatoes. To go."

"Anything else?"

"No."

5 minutes later, Dash walked into the candy store, where his non-chalantly spent the money his friends gave him on a bag, and put it in his back pack. By the time he returned… they were going as strong as ever.

"Well your hat looks stupid!" Falco cried.

"Well your just plain stupid!" Katt retorted.

Then they noticed Dash.

"Where're our sandwiches?" Falco asked. Dash just shrugged, pulled out the bag of candy, and walked onto the Great Falcon, headed for his room. The odd couple stared. They then looked at each other, and sprinted after him.

"What'd you do with our money, you little punk?!" Falco cried pounding on his door.

Katt was trying to unlock it with the ships computer.

Dash just read his book, munching on a chocolate mint.

"Every freakin' month," He said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly the door opened, showing an angry Falco Lombardi.

"Huh… That's new," he said. Falco was about to tackle him, when a transmission came in.

Well there's that. What'd ya think? I used the whole, sub-thing as a way of separating the creatures of the Lylat System, with what we might call animals. So basically, sub-pork, is just a normal pig. Let's them eat meat without it seeming to weird.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason Krystal is in the thingy that helps classify the story is NOT because she gets together with Falco. Just in case that's what someone was thinking. She's a main character, but I don't think that she'd ever get together with everyone's favorite bird.

Chapter 2: Recognition

Fox tacked up another poster. 'Perfect,' he thought. This was the only thing he had left now. He had sold the Great Fox and his arwing for a smaller cruiser that was cheaper on fuel. Now he just did odd jobs here and there, always searching. But he wasn't unhappy. Somehow… He just knew that she was going to find him. It was just one of those good feelings.

* * *

Falco tossed Dash aside and straightened out his clothes so he looked presentable to whoever was calling.

"Hello? Testing, testing, one two three?" There was a chicken, who looked quite the worse for wear.

"Hello sir, you've reached Star Falco, best mercs you can possibly hire," Falco commented with nothing but politeness. Both Dash and Katt followed suit. "Can I ask your name?"

"I am Governor DuBakee. I am looking for a group of mercenary's as a matter of fact. I got word that you were on this planet, and so I contacted you immediately," The chicken said.

"Well you came to the right people. What'd you want?" Katt asked from her chair.

"Now I'm positive you are aware how planetary governments work?"

"Each Planet has an ambassador. All countries have a president. Beneath them, governors who watch over vast areas. When a planet goes to war, complete control is given to the ambassador," Dash said, giving the basics. In truth, it was a little more complicated than that, but if you want the short version, that's it.

"Precisely! Now, as governor, I often receive complaints that I can't often deal with because they are too small. But I try and do anything I can. And as such, there happens to be a smaller town in very large danger. A dangerous bounty hunter is heading there, looking for information on some big game. He is bringing a large group along with him. The town feels threatened…"

"And you want us to shoot em down before they get there," Falco concluded.

"Precisley. And before you ask, I will pay you 2500 credits for each ship you shoot down, plus expenses."

"We'll take the job!" Falco declared immediately.

* * *

"Jonathon Lombardi? Any relation to me Dash?" Falco asked. Dash looked through a data base on the Great Falcon.

"Nope. Last name's just a coincidence. Besides, the guy's a shepherd dog*," Dash stated. (*Would be German shepherd, but they're in space, and there's no Germany.)

"We live in strange times my friends," Katt said with a smirk.

Katt and Falco were in the Cat's Paw and Sky Claw respectively, (If Katt's ship has an official name, please let me know.) Meanwhile, Dash was covering them from the Great Falcon.

"Okay, looks like their coming in," Dash said, looking at the radar.

"Katt, Dash, let's go!" Falco cried, putting on the boost, his guns blazing. Katt followed. Dash got the weaponry ready. In a matter of seconds ships explosions ships were being shot down, and their debris floated in the vacuum of space. Falco was after "Johnny Boy".

"Easiest paycheck I'VE ever cashed," He said over his communications link. Suddenly a Sheppard dog appeared.

"Very good, little bird. Now why don't you, your freak girlfriend, and your pet monkey tell me what your gonna do about… THAT!"

"Falco! Huge squadron coming from the left!" Dash yelled. Falco checked. Indeed, a giant squadron of fighters, bigger than the previous wave was coming in. But… They were so far away. If he went and helped Katt, the entire purpose of the mission would get away, but even HE couldn't take on a squadron that big alone. Even with the Great Falcon's fire power some were bound to get through. What could be done? No matter what, someone was getting through…

"Star Falco? This is Bounty Hunter Kursed, requesting to join the fray," said a blue fox, suddenly appearing on the screen.

"PLEASE DO!" all three of them yelled into the comm. link.

Falco was instantly back on Johnny Boy's tail, letting his weapons blaze, as Kursed, proving herself to be more than a little skilled, helped Katt and Dash shoot down the other Lombardi's fighters. Falco was about to finish Johnny Boy.

"Say G'night, Johnny Boy," Falco said, taking his final shot.

"Do you even KNOW why we were coming here?" he said, panic and fury in his voice.

"Don't care."

"WAIT!"

BOOM!

One final shot. And again, the only Lombardi the team knew, was the blue falcon.

"Yeah! Mission Accomplished! Katt, Dash, how much damage have we taken?"

"Great Falcon: All systems go," Dash stated.

"It'll take a lot more then what they dished out to handle me. You know that," Katt said winking.

"Hey, Kursed, thanks for your help!"

"No problem," Kursed said. They don't recognize me, she thought looking at Katt and Falco. Her ship spun around.

"I gotta say, your way better than this other blue fox I knew," Falco said laughing.

"Oh that Krystal girl you're always talking about? Yeah from the sound of it, she couldn't fly for nothin'," Dash stated, with a smile on his face.

Kursed smiled to herself. After betraying the team, she could understand them talking behind her back.

"Nice girl but," Katt said, tapping her head, "not a lot going on in here, if you catch my drift."

This struck her as odd. If they thought she was nice then why…?

"Oh unbelievably stupid. Couldn't fly for crap. Went and got herself lost on a mission one time, haven't seen her since," Falco said.

That wasn't what happened, and he KNEW it! Kursed thought to herself. The she realized what was really going on. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"IQ was around, 13. Doctors said she hit her head pretty hard. We figure she wasn't that smart to begin with, and just thought it'd be fun to hit herself with a tree branch…"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! I GET IT! YOU KNOW IT'S ME!" Kursed screamed.

"Krystal!? What a surprise! I never would have thought," Falco said smugly.

Kursed fumed, and smashed her control battle with her fist. Suddenly, her ship started to shake.

"OH GOD DAMNIT! Look what you made me do! Now I need repairs!"

"Well, since you helped us, we'll do it for free. Besides, you might not make it back to the planet," Katt stated, narrowing her eyes.

Kursed knew she was right. So, furious about her cover being blown, she flew into the Great Falcon, not realizing just how much fun these three were going to have, at her expense.

* * *

A cookie to everyone who can figure out what they do with the lovely Miss Kursed.


	3. Chapter 3

When we last left our heroes, Kursed was forced to dock with Star Falco. Little does she realize just how much trouble she's really in.

My opinion on the Star Fox games:

Super NES: Never played

64: Possible favorite game ever.

Adventures: Horrible Star Fox game. Very fun Adventure game.

Assault: As fun as Adventures, but a better Star Fox game.

Command: As close to 64 as we're going to get. Best Star Fox game after 64, and about as fun as the other two sequels.

Chapter 3: The Joys of Blackmail

"Well, whaddya think?" Falco asked the blue vulpine, leaning against the main cockpit's control panel, with a smug smile on his face. Kursed looked around, and raised an eyebrow.

"Gee… it looks suspiciously like the Great Fox," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Gee, your new name sounds suspiciously EMO," Falco retorted calmly.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped. Back at him. "Just tell me how long till my ship is fixed."

Dash's voice suddenly came from an intercom.

"Hey Krystal! The damage is minimal, and should only take about 5 hours."

Kursed walked over to the intercom, and pressed a button.

"It's Kursed."

"… Emo."

Kursed shut her eyes and took a deep breath and calmed dow…

Suddenly Katt's voice came over the intercom as well.

"Emo."

"Mmmmm…!" Kursed ran her hand through her hair, and gritted her teeth.

"Told ya," Falco told her. He then ducked as she threw a right hook at him.

* * *

"Alright done," Dash announced. It took a little longer then he originally though, and he looked exhausted. Kursed slurped her soup.

"I'll finish up then. Thank you for your kindness Falco," she said, extending her hand.

"Anything for a new team mate," he said.

Kursed blinked.

"What?"

"You're a great pilot, and I want you on the team," Falco told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And… you think I'm just going to join you? Do I need to remind you what happened the last two times I joined a team? I'm never doing that again. Uh-uh, no way. Especially not with all the emo snides you people have been giving me all day. Bye."

Falco walked over to the intercom in the mess hall. "Katt, close the docking bay."

Kursed stopped. "What? You tell her to open it back up, or I'll blast it open with my…"

"Okay… Okay… Just calm down," Falco said, walking to a different control panel. The mess hall was a long rectangular room; it had a comfortable table and 3 chairs, though it looked rather lonely without one more. All the rooms on the Great Falcon had an intercom for communicating with the entire ship, and all the rooms also had a…

"Phone. Speed Dial. Fox McCloud," Falco said, grinning. Kursed froze, as she reached the exit.

"What are you doing?" she said, panicking.

Fox picked up.

"Hey Falco! How're things going for you?"

"Hey Fox! You won't believe who I've picked up. She's one hot pilot. In more ways than one," he said giving him a look. "Eh? Eh?"

"Who?" Fox asked.

"K-"

"Kursed! MynameisKursed! I'manewmemberofStarFalco! It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Kursed said. The first two sentences came spilling from her mouth.

"Oh! Hey I met you on Kew!" Fox said.

"Yeah… Yeah you did," she laughed nervously.

"Well that's great Falco. Hey how are Dash and Katt?"

"Oh their great. Say listen…"

Kursed walked out and waited for the two friends to finish their conversation. Falco had ruined EVERYTHING! If she tried to leave, he'd just tell Fox, and he'd never stop searching for her. She wasn't ready to talk to him as Krystal again. Not yet. Not after making him grovel in front of Star Wolf and leaving him twisting him in the wind. Several minutes later, Falco emerged.

"Hey! Now I don't need to call Fox and tell him your dirty little secret, do I?" Falco inquired, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, yeah you've got a new pilot," Kursed said, folding her arms. "But no more emo comments."

"Then let us call you Krystal when it's just us four."

"No."

"Emo."

"Alright fine!" she said disgruntled. "But no one else."

"Deal, Krystal," Falco said, uttering her real name. "Now do the dishes."

"What?" Krystal said, frowning. "I may have joined the team but I'm not your maid."

"Well let's see what Fox thinks."

"You won't call him over something so petty…"

Falco went to the hallway intercom. "Katt, get Fox on the…"  
"Wait! I'll do it! I'll do it!"

"Cancel that last order."

* * *

"Stupid Falco. Stupid Katt. Stupid Dash. Stupid… stupid… I just HAD to get involved with the mercenaries. I just HAD to offer help. I just HAD to… GUH!" Kyrstal gasped, scrubbing furiously.

"How long till she lets you do it?" Katt asked.

"I figure if we push her for about a month, she'll be beggin' us to just call Fox, and get out of this," Falco responded.

"With the temptation to call him up herself always by her, I doubt she'll even last that long," Dash noted.

"She'll be back to her kind, lovable self in no time," Falco said. "HEY! Krystal! Cacth some Z's. You've got to get up early to mop the floor. Use the map to find the utility closet."

"You want me to…!? Alright… But I'm not about to start curtseying for you, just so you know!" Krystal yelled after him.

"Fine. Whatever," Falco said.

* * *

Krystal lay in her bed. She wrapped herself in her and scowled about her new teammates. But she couldn't honestly say she wasn't looking forward to waking up tomorrow, and discovering… she wasn't alone. It felt nice… warm… she snuggled up to her pillow. Maybe… as Kursed… she'd give Fox a call… What could happen?

* * *

Krystal walked up to the author.

"Hey… do you have any idea why I have a British accent, when we're all in space, and there is no Britain?"

"I dunno. Why do some people make reference to the number of the beast in their fanfics, when your all in space, and there is no christianity?"

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter 3. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if there isn't much action in this fic. But at this point, it's really more about character interaction.

Chapter 4: How the Mighty Hath Fallen

Krystal finished mopping the stupid Great Falcon. She was in a bad mood when she found out that the ships clocks were all hooked into one system. What this meant, was that Falco had complete control over whose alarm, went off when. And since he wanted Krystal up early to mop, he had hers set to, of course, 5 am. And since the ship was really big, it took her a long time to finish up. Then Falco walked in, stretching himself out, and let out a yawn.

"Man I feel great. What time is it? Noon? Wow, I'm getting' up early today." Falco said, taking a sip of coffee, and dodging the strike with the mop that Krystal threw at him. "Watch it!"

"I'm going back to bed," she huffed.

"Nope. Dash needs to monitor someone calibrate the cannons," Falco said.

"DROP DEAD, LOMBARDI!"

* * *

Dash was reading a comic book, while Krystal was stuck with the wrench. They had been at it for 2 hours, and had only finished 1 of the ships cannons.

"Whaddya mean yours and Katt's have two cannons AND the lock on cannon!" Krystal screamed.

Dash responded by shrugging.

"Ooh! X-ray specs," he noted. "Didn't know comics still did that. Especially not political thrillers."

Krystal huffed, and went back to work.

"This isn't worth it," she declared banging her head on Dash's ship.

Dash's finger moved towards the phone.

"I'M DOIN' IT!" she yelled at him.

* * *

"Where is she now?" Falco asked.

"I dunno. Katt probably has her doing something tedious that doesn't really need to be done," Dash said. "I tried Falco. I made sure to show her the slowest possible way to do it, but she's really a tough cookie."

"Hm… Well it's only the first day. We'll keep it up and…"

Krystal walked in panting, her fur wet, and sweaty, and her ears, drooping. She inhaled and then slumped into the nearest chair the lounge had. She flicked on the TV, and looked through the shows they had bought before they took off. She found her favorite sitcom.

"You guys have Cruiser 666?" she asked, her ears pricking up.

"The whole first 4 seasons," Dash told her.

"Ah the shenanigans those queers get up to. Hey Kryissy!" Falco told her. "Why don't you make us some popcorn?"

He ducked the flying remote.

"Watch it!"

"I'll get it I'll get it!" Dash said quickly, as the angry vulpine bared her teeth, and stared bloody murder at her new, "crewmates".

Katt walked in, noticing that Krystal was picking the entire crew's favorite show.

"Oh! I didn't think that was your kind of show Kryissy," she giggled, then noticed the death stare she was being given. She coughed nervously. "Yes… well… Do we have any popcorn?"

* * *

Krystal stood in front of the phone nervously bouncing tapping her finger on the command button. She took a deep breath, and pushed the button.

"Phone… speed dial. Fox McCloud."

She stared at the screen, nervously shifting her weight from her right foot to her left foot.

"Hello?" Fox asked, as his image came into focus on screen.

"Uh… Hi," Krystal said.

"Oh! Uh…" Fox snapped his fingers a few times, "… Kursed! That was your name wasn't it? What kind of parents gives a name like that to their child any way?" Fox asked, giving her a joking look.

"Yeah. Ha ha," Krystal giggled nervously. She stood still, and waited for him to say something.

"Uh… did you call for a reason?" Fox inquired.

"Did… Oh! Yes I was just wondering… about… Krystal!" she said off the top of her head. "Yeah… Falco told me a bit about the story between you two and… I'm a bit of a sucker for that mushy stuff."

"Well, what did you want to know?"

"… Why are you searching for her?" she was no longer nervous.

"Because she's wonderful," he explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But… she hates you from the sound of it," Kursed told him.

"I know… but I still have to talk to her. At this point I don't even care if she takes me back… Just to talk to her… one last time…" Fox was talking more to himself now.

"Why do you want to see her so much? You should hate her too."

"Why would I do that?"

"She made you grovel! And then she still let you do all the work, and took all the credit with Star Wolf! From what Falco told me in the story… She sounds like a cruel manipulative-"

"Shut up!" Fox said sternly. Krystal stopped, taken aback.

"I don't care if you ARE one of Falco's friends. If you ever insult her again, I'll come over there myself, and you'll be sorry. Don't contact me again until you're willing to apologize."

Fox's image disappeared off the screen. Krystal stared dumbfounded.

"I'd say he's telling you to quit beating yourself up, or he'll do it himself," Falco told her, clapping her on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure neither of us wants him over here. The Air Lock is for getting rid of Katt and Dash's stuff so they don't find em' when they need em', not disposing of broken bruised and beaten blue fox corpses… Good Night!"

Krystal suddenly had a vision of what Falco had just described, and shuddered. She approached her room and noticed on her door…

"HA HA! HOW WITTY! HOW CLEVER! HOW WONDERFULLY DROLL!" She screamed into the intercom. In their beds, Dash, Falco, and Katt giggled madly. On Krystal's door was a sign that read, "666".

*Keep in mind that in Lylat System, there is no Christianity, and therefore no religious significance to the number 666. Instead, Cruiser 666 is a popular sitcom. A sitcom about gay couples. As such, a common way to make fun of somebody is to label their room as the number.

Digimon Generations is on a hiatus due to lack of inspiration.


End file.
